Life Between Hogwarts Walls
by Allumettes
Summary: Ever wondered why there's no sex in Harry Potter? That's because it's all in here. Everything you ever wanted to know about those that wander the halls of Hogwarts, all your favorite characters, as you've never seen them before. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Between Hogwarts Walls**

_Chapter 1_

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell shared a room in the top floor of the Gryffindor girls dormitories and on this crisp December afternoon the latter arched her back and punched at the ceiling of her bed.

"Fucking menstrual pains. You'd think of all the genius witches there've been, of all the years we've been making spells and potions no one ever bothered of looking into a cure for menstrual pains!"

From across the room Angelina, who was messing with her hair in front of the mirror, pulled a face.

"Katie, I think this might be your time to shine, so if you feel inspired, please do go on ahead and rid the rest of us poor females from the curse."

"You know sarcasm is just a shield right,' Katie answered as she got up and rested her back against her pillow. "and anyway, I'm in way too much pain to do magic. I'll ask Alby next time I see him though. He's the alleged miracle worker."

While Angeline laughed, Alicia came in with a towel wrapped around her wet hair, and she wrinkled her nose.

"I can't believe you call professor Dumbledore Alby, that's nasty. And when do you ever even get to talk to him?"

"He's a sexy old man Ally, and I'm sure that if I were to whip by for a chat we'd have so much in common he'd promote me to replacing principle over McGonagall in a second." Katie answered as she stretched her arms and then winced at the ache in her belly.

Angelina sighed in at the hopeless mess of curls on her head and dropped her hands to her sides in defeated manner. "There comes a point, Katie dear, when delusional becomes a synonym for danger. I think you may have passed it."

"I know, Alby's completely smitten with McGonagall, I'm no competition." Katie wined, her mouth an adorable pout.

Alicia, despite having known the girl since puberty had never really got used to the ease with which Katie said the most brazen things, so after managing to get the look of sheer shock off her face, she asked "Are we still going tonight?"

"We would if Katie wasn't being such a wuss."

Alice, bent on going because Dean Thomas was going to be there, offered: "I've some aspirin if you want? It always helps a little."

Katie jumped up in a split-second momentarily immune to the pain she must be in, and clutched a surprised Alicia to her ample chest.

"Thank you, thank you! God bless you and your muggle-cures. Bring on that Aspenin or whatever you call it."

"Get your tits off her Katie, she can't breathe."

Katie let go of a red-faced, puffy-cheeked Alice who corrected her with a moody 'aspirin' which was lost in Angelina's loud laughing. Katie took the pill with a conjured glass of water. Then she shook her hair and, relieved already with a fresh sparkle in her cheeky blue eyes resumed:

"So, what are you guys wearing?"

"Katie, it's a pool party, everyone'll be there in swimsuit.' Alice replied puzzled but Katie looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Preparation is key my dear. It's not so much about the swimsuit as the clothes you'll pull off to reveal the swimsuit."

"Wise words," Angelina interjected "but what am I going to do about my hair?"

"Easy, keep it down, you look hot like this."

Angelina looked back into the mirror and smiled, suddenly pleased at herself.

"Who's coming anyway?"

Alicia had this one, she was always the most sensible and orderly of the three. Also she'd been looking forward to this pool party for days. Even though it wasn't really a pool-party, more like a gathering in the prefects bathroom.

"Dean, maybe Leo, Fred and George. Ernie and Justin from Huffelpuff, and I think Justin's bringing this girl Hannah." She said, and then ended on a rather disappointed note "Also I guess Ginny's going to be there."

Katie smiled sadly and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. Alicia had a major crush on Dean, completely understandable. Dean was sweet, funny, a good dresser and totally gorgeous, a bit dense maybe but she figured that was totally hot about him. She was always pining after him when he sat in front of her in potions, wondering whether she should send him anonymous love notes or not. It turned put the sensible girl wasn't so sensible anymore when she was within ten meters of Dean and his sexy brown eyes.

Katie, although one may not have thought so at first glance, was actually a lot more level-headed when it came to love. She'd had boyfriends before, but she never let it get out of hand. She enjoyed herself with their company, but if she discovered that she was getting jealous, paranoid, or too excited to go school and share classes with her crush, she broke off with them ruthlessly.

Angelina was the sarcastic one, and although she was very beautiful, boys were a little intimidated by her, and anyway, she would never hook up with a man who didn't have the guts to contradict her when he thought she was wrong. So it took a special sort of man to gain her interest and that man hadn't passed her yet.

How was she to know that maybe, tonight, she might get twice as lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Between Hogwarts Walls**

_Chapter 2_

They snuck out of the portrait hole as quietly as they could. Katie with a little trouble, holding her skirt down with one hand, and balancing herself against the wall with the other. She had decided on a black skirt, knee socks which she thought were adorable and a red t-shirt which featured the lion of Gryffindor. She was of a homogenous Griffindorian family and liked to show it.

Alice, on Katie insistence had worn denim shorts and low cut top. She was pulling at it nervously, her eyes scanning the corners of the hallway and the point where the stairs led down into the black hole that led to the other floors.

'Hogwarts is creepy at night.' Katie whispered as she looked around her. "and stop pulling at your top, you'll rip it."

"I feel awkward Katie, maybe I should go up and change…"

"Ally, I will bodily force you to the ground before I let you do that. I worked hard to make it seem like you had at least a little bit of a rack. My work will not be in vain." Katie replied, now cool and controlled, scanning the surroundings before she head for the stairs.

Angelina, in jeans and a blue t-shirt with her favorite quiditch team on it, followed her with a shrug.

When they passed the first corner on the fifth floor they bumped in to Dean and Leo who were looking equally skittish.

"Oh, it's just you. I swear to God I just heard the bloody baron floating about in that corridor." Dean whispered fiercely.

"Bloody baron's a ghost Dean, you can't hear a ghost."

"Whatever Leo, I'm telling you, I felt it…"

Angelina rolled her eyes "Let's go."

When they got to the door Angelina knocked and sound was uncanny in the dark. Dean shoulder touched Alicia's, whose bright red cheeks went fortunately unnoticed.

Ernie and Justin finally opened up with big shiny grins on their faces, so much for the image of a reliable prefect. Especially Ernie practically bounced down the marble floor of the bathroom.

"The abuse of power is not something to laugh about Ernie McMillian, young man you should be ashamed of yourself." Katie muttered halfheartedly, her big blue eyes already sparkling with mischief as she took in the beautiful gold tap, the big marble basin, and the pretty leaded lights.

Angelina too momentarily forgot to act cynical and squealed girlishly when her eyes fell on the many rows of pots and jars with scented oils and bubbles. Leo looked at her and raised his eyebrow in question.

'What? They've got Lavender, I like lavender okay?' she answered hotly.

"Speaking of which, do you know if the lovely Lavender is coming?" Ernie asked eagerly.

Katie pulled a face behind his back and stuck her finger down her throat. Angelina tried to compose herself and managed to say:

"Don't tell me you fancy her?"

Ernie turned a little bit red, but he did continue with his usual air of dignity.

"Well, I don't know, I suppose so."

"But you do know she's crushing on Ron these days?" Angelina blurted out, demonstrating once again her exceptional lack of tact. Alicia elbowed her in the side.

"You don't know that." She said, and smiled at Ernie, of whom she thought fondly, even though he could be a pompous brat.

"Yeah, Ron's nice and all, but he's so lanky." Katie mused aloud while she was fumbling with one of the taps. Then suddenly it erupted with a strong beam of rose-coloured water.

"Woops"

All around the basin the other taps began to gush out steaming beams of water and it began to fill up the air with water vapor and aromatic scents.

Justin was the first to shrug off his clothes and jump into the tub, which had filled up magically fast. Next was Angelina, lean and athletic in her blue bathing suit. Katie took some time, winked at Alicia and dropped her skirt which pooled around her ankles. She stepped out and pulled off her shirt in one fluid motion. Then she dived headfirst into the water and arose with a flirty, self-satisfied look on her face. Alicia followed her a little less presumptuously. Last was Ernie whose pudgy body made a big splash as it broke the surface.

He was soon to leave though because of the sudden furious knocking on the door. He opened up and an excited group of student dropped in. There were Fred and George, loud, both in orange and green Hawaiian shirts, a blond girl with a round face who greeted Ernie with a kind smile who had to be Hannah, and Ginny. Alicia's face fell when she saw her competition, Katie saw it and held her hand under the water.

Ginny was skinny and beautiful, with a big smile full of white, Hollywood teeth. She shrugged out of her sweater almost immediately, revealed a skimpy white bikini, and slipped into the water gracefully. Her face was glowing, and she set course for Dean, who'd be her target for the rest of the evening.

Fred and George started a big splashing fight with Leo and Justin, which left the entire room dripping and slippery until Angelina held one of them under long enough to calm them down. After that she began passing a quaffle around with some of the quiditch players. Justin kept himself apart and started whispering with Hannah.

Fred caught Angelina staring at them.

"You know he calls her his little mermaid..."

"I don't know why she puts up with it. I don't even call my mother that!" George continued perfectly in sync.

Angelina had to smile and it softened her features.

"Muggle-mermaids are a lot different from the real deal. Believe me, it's a compliment."

Her eyes had acquired a dreamy glaze, this disturbed the twins. Fred moved in again and popped up next to her.

"You still don't know how to throw a quaffle. Look, this is how you do it." He took the quaffle from Angelina's hands, who was too perplexed to do something about it.

"You put your fingers like this, and you aim it at somebody you really hate.."

"I think you're confusing quaffles with bludgers…"

"No bear with me, Ange." (her eyes widened at the sudden, uninvited, but strangely alluring use of her pet name) "let me demonstrate".

He eyes searched out Dean from across the room who had his arm around Ginny. Then he threw and the quaffle hit him full in the face.

"What the fuck Fred?" Ginny shrieked.

"You keep your hands off my sister you horny bugger. I've got my eye on you!" then he turned to Angelina again, a big, sparkly smile on his face. "and that's how you do it."

Maybe it was the violence, maybe it was the lavender in the air, all Angelina knew was that she had a sudden warm feeling inside that only intensified as she looked into Fred's shiny hazel eyes. Gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Between Hogwarts Walls**

_Chapter 3_

Neville Longbottom was sweating like a pig. The autumn sun beat down on the greenhouse like it was still tenaciously clinging to summer. The air was still thick with pollen inside the glass walls and Neville wore a nifty little clip on his nose to keep him from sneezing his brains out, something he'd learned from professor Sprout. Despite his severe hay fever, Neville was still and outdoorsman, and he would remain one as long as his vicious allergies allowed him.

He loved to make things grow. There was something intensely soothing about digging your fingers into the cool, black earth that just sent shivers up his spine and-

Suddenly he felt two hands grab hold of him from behind, inducing a shiver of a different kind.

"What the-" he uttered but the hands rested at his hips and a hot, wet tongue licked the back of his neck, which momentarily rendered him speechless.

"'sup Neville." The tongue's owner asked casually, and his breath cooled the patch on the nape of his neck and instantly covered hos whole body with goose bumps.

"Zabini."

"Call me Blaise…"

"Yeah…erm…Blaise? What are you doing?"

He stopped for a second with the ministrations on his neck.

"What are you doing?" Neville could hear he was smiling. 'Oh, such sparkling wit, Ravenclaw sure missed out on you', he thought dryly.

"I'm working, say would you mind awfully getting your hand out of my pants?"

Blaise obeyed reluctantly but then forcefully turned him around. Now Neville knew of himself that he had a naturally flushed complexion, and to avoid any misunderstanding he tried to make the following words sound as cool and controlled as possible (harder than you might think with that Slytherin demi-god making eyes at you and a boner in your pants you could hang the Hogwarts banners on).

"Why are you doing this? What's your point?" Because there was a point, some ulterior motive. Maybe he taping all this, or maybe he just felt like messing with his head. What did he know? The entire Slytherin common room might get off on this…

"The point?" Zabini asked like he cared, and meanwhile he took a step forward trapping Neville between him and the table.

"Yes, well," dammit, Neville felt his old stutter play up again, and he was so sure he'd gotten rid of it in his fourth year. "You don't even like me."

Blaise shrugged and then, with a little awkward admission, he said:

"I like blue eyes, and yours are blue."

Neville was dumbstruck, so Blaise continued:

"And I know you think about me, so really…this is…all…just…logical."

With each words he'd gotten closer to him and when he was finished he pressed his lips against Neville's and temporarily blew his mind to fodder. The latter forgot to breath and find himself choking halfway through.

"Fuck, the clip." He muttered against Zabini's lips, who pulled back and eyed him curiously. Neville yanked the clip off his nose, it left a red imprint, but it was hardly noticeable because this time Neville turned genuinely red.

'I have hayfever…"

That something about pollen and energies must have woken up some deep and buried fetish within Zabini's mind because next he knew, Neville was sitting on the table, Blaise between his knees and his hands dangerously close to his belt. What brazen impudence…and what glorious skill! The expert kisses he was pressing on his mouth made Neville wonder where he had picked up this skill, and on whom he had practiced. Some Slytherins popped into his mind, boys he'd seen in the hallway with insolent, flirty smiles and perfect nail beds.

"He pulled back and they separated with a sucking noise. He saw Zabini's lips all puffy from kissing and an annoyed look in his eyes.

"I think I have to-ah!"

Blaise had pulled his head back by a fistful of curly brown hair and was now pressing scorching kisses on his throat. Neville felt the sneeze coming, and in an attempt to keep from unleashing it in his face, he threw himself sideways over the table, knocked over one of the pots, and dived after it to try and save it from the hard, red tiles of the greenhouse floor. Blaise and his quiditch reflexes beat him to it.

"Oh, thank God. That is like the only South American Spiky Prickly Plant we got in Europe. Sprout had it portkeyed all the way from Peru!"

"Is it supposed to burn?" Blaise asked.

"What?"

Blaise looked at him pointedly and repeated his question slowly, like talking to someone mentally challenged.

"Is it supposed to burn?"

Neville looked at where his hand, and more specifically at where the plant had driven one of its thorns deep into Zabini's thumb. He cursed so bad his aunt might have disowned him, had she heard.

"Oh, shit, Blaise, Spiky Prickly Plants are poisonous…You need to get this treated immediately."

At the sight of Neville's frantic blue eyes something flickered in Zabini's brown one as well. Something very much akin to panic.

"How poisonous?"

"Oh, it'll turn green within half an hour and after that I'll be too late."

Blaise bit his lip.

"Pomfrey?" he asked.

Neville shook his head.

"She won't have the antidote, only Sprout has it…but, oh no!"

"what?"

"She's in Sweden collecting herbs! She won't be back till Friday."

Blaise's face drained of blood. He was too young to die. Too bloody handsome.

"Wait, maybe she keeps some in her office."

Neville ran down to the back of the greenhouse where he disappeared for a minute. After some rummaging in the drawers of her desk he came back with a tiny vial of orange liquid. Blaise took it and rapidly gulped it down, then he looked anxiously at his finger. When nothing happened, he looked back at Neville again, fearing for his life.

Neville was smiling a victorious smile that lit up his entire face. Blaise smelled the vial.

"Pumpkin juice?" he asked astonished.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people. And you should know your herbology. Spiky Prickly Plants aren't poisonous, even if they're from Peru…"


End file.
